


UNBROKEN: A Trimberly Story

by youcanbemysanity



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, power rangers 2017, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbemysanity/pseuds/youcanbemysanity
Summary: A story of Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez based on Demi Lovato's third studio album Unbroken





	UNBROKEN: A Trimberly Story

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note  
> First time writing Trimberly, I'm terrified. This may very well suck, I'm sorry.  
> References and / or inspired by songs and lyrics from Demi Lovato’s third album Unbroken

 

_UNBROKEN_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_But if you give my heart a break_  
_I'll be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_  
_And maybe, just maybe we'll fix a heart, or two_.

* * *

  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart was no angel. As a matter of fact, she was better known as the fallen queen bee and disgraced ex-cheer captain. Hell these days she was best known as the bitch who sent her former best friend’s private photo to her ex out for revenge on both of them. Not a single day went by without someone reminding her that she punched Ty’s tooth out and apparently it mattered to none of those people that they put it back. She gets it, she fucked up but she didn't need a daily reminder from everyone else, it's not like she let herself forget anyway.

Trini Gomez was a loner, no one bothered to know her name. If you asked, most kids thought it was Didi. One day she swore heard Zach, the kid who hung out on the old train cars call her “crazy girl” as he passed her in hall. It kind of made her want to deck him but, she couldn't exactly blame him. She avoided friendships. She liked it that way. Friendships meant questions and she and owed nobody answers. As long as she had her music and the peace of mountaintop yoga, she'd be just fine. Two young girls who had decided they were their own superheroes were about to realize that as broken as they thought they were, together they’d be unbroken.

**_ I BEEN STARING AT CHA. I COULD DO ALL NIGHT _ **

“Thank god! This damn hell week is over!” Kimberly screams just as she slams her locker probably just a little harder than she intended.  
“Whoa easy there tiger!” Jason says behind her as slings an arm around her.  
“The Angel Grove Tigers can go to hell” she spits back, shoving his arm off her.  
Jason laughed in agreement, being the school hot turned to being an outcast real quick after the whole beef cake incident effectively ended the school’s chances at states this year.  
“I gotta get out of here. I'm going diving.” While she knew she deserved whatever Amanda and the rest of the cheer squad threw at her, she was human and humans could only take so much before their temper got the best of them. And with that, Kim was out in her car headed for some peace by water.  
Just as she was about to dive head first into the water below she took one last around her. Something or rather someone stops her right in her tracks. Not more than few yards to her stood an angle, an actual breathing angle and with a body like that she needed, no she deserves a spotlight. The girl couldn't be more than five foot and there she stood in a perfect yoga pose.  
“Stop Kimberly! She's going to catch you. Then you'll fuck this up before you even knows your damn name!” In an effort to try and not be a complete creep she pulls out her phone to distract herself by texting Jason.

[TO PRETTY BOY]{6:05 PM}  
FIVE FOOT. WEARS BEANIES. LISTENS TO MUSIC DOING YOGA ON THE MOUNTAIN. WHO IS SHE?! I HAVE TO KNOW!  
[FROM PRETTY BOY]{6:07 PM}  
What? I have zero idea what or who you're talking about.  
[TO PRETTY BOY]{6:07 PM}  
There's some girl at my diving spot. I've never seen no one like her, she's EVERYTHING!!  
[FROM PRETTY BOY]{6:08 PM}  
It's YOUR spot, how do I know who the random girl crazy enough to do yoga on a mountain is?? Just go introduce yourself.  
[TO PRETTY BOY]{6:10 PM}  
She's not crazy, she's cute and she's in better shape than you pretty boy! PLUS you don't just go up and disturb someone doing yoga and say “Hi. I'm Kim. I've been staring at you all night.” Yoga is peaceful.  
[FROM PRETTY BOY]{6:10 PM}  
Okay okay.

Before she could embarrass herself by getting caught she decided to head home. The only thought on her mind was: who’s that girl? Kimberly had no idea but she sure as hell was going to find out if it was the last thing she did!

 

 


End file.
